Missing!
by lyssagurl-l0l
Summary: Ron's two best friends have gone missing. he's gone lonely at Hogwarts trying to figure out where they've gone. Meanwhile two great friends fall in love.
1. Chapter 1: Disappearance

_(AN: This is sort of random. Ron's left behind, wondering why his two best friends aren't there with him. Btw, Ron's the narrator. Surprising love falls upon two unexpected friends, causing difficulties in EVERYONE'S lives.)_

Stupid Percy, I thought, totally ignoring the speech he was dragging on about. We were sitting at the dinner table, Mum and Dad seemed to be listening. Then, I heard Percy say something that made my head snap up. "Percy, tell me you didn't just say-"

"Yes, I just said that Harry and Hermione are missing."

I wasn't the only one freaking out though. Mum, Dad, Fred, and George were looking back and forth at me and Percy, horror-struck. "When? Why?" Everyone started talking about what could've happened, which made me have to suppress laughter because Percy was angry, and now silent. If they were running away, why wouldn't they bring me? And why would Hermione run? Did it have to do with the fact that they both lived with Muggles?

Or maybe they were out with Sirius. But again, why would they go without me? Maybe they heard something about Hogwarts, and were running from it. But why would they leave me here to stay with it?

"Okay, everybody," Mrs. Weasley said, and everyone went quiet. Up to bed, Christmas Break is over, school's tomorrow." No one moved. "GO!" She yelled furiously, and everyone scrambled up, leaving their plates behind, and going up to bed. I walked into my room, and fed Pig, then turned off the light. I lied down on my bed, but didn't go to sleep. My two best friends missing, how was I supposed to? Could it have anything to do with me? Were they getting annoyed with me? So annoyed that they would run away!?

This was crazy, they would tell me, and Harry wouldn't run. He's not like that. He's been through worse than an annoying friend. Hermione wouldn't either. Especially if it was only because of me. All she need was her books. Without them, then I'd understand if she disappeared.

What if they'd been kidnapped? Or murdered!? I didn't fall asleep until after midnight, and then my mum came in and woke me up, looking worried as well. "Don't worry, Hun, they'll find 'em." Suuuuuurrre they would. Just like everyone thought they'd find Sirius. Not turning out too well, is it?

But I got dressed and made sure I had everything. When we arrived at the station, we all casually entered platform 9 and 3 quarters. I searched around for them, just hoping.

I found an empty compartment, and sat in it. I stared out the window while the train moved, and soon, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle arrived.

"Oh, look what we have here! A sniffling Weasley who lost his best friends because they're in love!!"

"What are you going on about, Malfoy?"

"Harry and Hermione. The ministry was looking at some old copies of the _Daily Prophet,_ and found the one by Rita Skeeter about them being a couple. Look!" He threw a paper at my face, and I caught it, looking down in surprise. it was a picture from third year of Harry and Hermione. The title read: **COUPLE DISAPPEARANCE; HARRY POTTER, HERMIONE GRANGER. **

"Rubbish!" I said, throwing the paper back at Malfoy, who was smirking. "Are you _really_ that stupid? I mean, I knew you were, but, dumb enough to believe that?"

"Well, I always thought you and Hermione had it on." They all 3 ran out, but I didn't care. the train was slowing, so I slipped into my robes quickly. I walked out of the compartment when we stopped, and found Seamus.

"Ron, you okay? Have you seen the ad in the _Daily Prophet?_ It's stupid, isn't it? Rita Skeeter's fault that got out, too.

"Yeah," I said, as we entered the school building. We sat down at the Gryffindor table, Malfoy smirking at me while I passed. Oh, what fun it would be to do the Imperious Curse on him! Me and Hermione!? I could never picture that...gross.

Dumbledore made an announcement. "Well, as you all may know, our own two wizards of Gryffindor, Harry and Hermione, have disappeared. We have many searchers out, and the ministry's sending out the dementors. If anyone sees them, report them IMMEDIATELY!!"

Why would they send dementors for Harry? That's such an awful idea! He let us eat, but it just wasn't the same without Harry and Hermione. When the feast was over, We went up to the Gryffindor tower, and Fred and George had some prank-candies set up. Everyone was partying, but i went up to find Pig.

When I found him, he was excited, having a letter around his ankle. I opened it, and it said:

_**Ron,**_

_**So sorry we could bring you, you'd hate us. **_

_**Don't listen to what anybody says, they **_

_**wouldn't get it, and neither would you if we **_

_**told you. we can't tell you why or where we **_

_**are. bye.**_

I was shocked. They wouldn't tell me _why?! _I lied down, taking in the information. No, the _Daily Prophet_ wasn't write. They'd said even _I_ wouldn't get it. If I don't understand them, who will?


	2. Chapter 2: Reliah

I woke up the next morning to Hedwig sitting on my head. "Ouch, Hedwig!" I said. She hooted, and lifted her leg.

_**Ron, **_

_**Harry sent Hedwig to me. Have you **_

_**heard from them? I'm very worried **_

_**about them. I have no idea where **_

_**they could be. Do you?**_

_**Please reply,**_

_**Fluffy.**_

Sirius always used his code name, Fluffy, when talking to us. i wrote him a short answer telling him I had no idea. I attached it to Hedwig's leg, and she flew out the window towards Hogsmeade. I got off the four-poster, and headed down to the Main Hall. There weren't much people in there yet, which was good. I ate, then went back up to Gryffindor Tower.

I looked out the window and almost screamed. Harry and Hermione were out there, holding hands, looking in at me. I blinked, and they were gone..._Just your imagination, Ron. _I ran out of the Gryffindor Tower, not knowing where I was going. I ran into some thing of human form, and fell to the ground.

"Oh!" she said, holding out a hand to me and leaning over so that her brown hair fell over her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I said, ignoring the hand. She was gorgeous, prettier than anyone I'd ever seen before. "I'm Ron. You are...?"

"I just got sorted, but I'm a fourth year. My name is Reliah."

Reliah. How pretty. "Are you Gryffindor?" She nodded, and then I understood. "Oh, come." I took her hand now, making it seem natural. I let go when she was walking beside me. "So why didn't you get sorted yesterday?"

Her eyes flashed a little. "Had to reschedule with Dumbledore. I was...busy that day."

"Busy like...how? Or...you don't _have _to tell me." I wanted to know though. What was so important that someone couldn't make a day like that?

"Okay. Promise not to tell?" I nodded, _I have no one to tell it to, anyway. _She whispered so quiet, all I heard was "werewolf."

My eyes widened. "WHAT!?"

"Yeah, funny I just met you, but you and Dumbledore are the only people that know."

"Parents?" How could your parents not know you were a werewolf?!

"I don't have any." She looked down, obviously upset by my question.

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I shouldn't say anything. I'm talking to Harry Potter's best friend...Oh yeah...sorry."

I laughed at our apologies. I said, "mighty mini" to the Fat Lady, and she opened, letting me and Reliah in. "This is the Gryffindor common room. Did they bring up your luggage?" And then I realized she was holding a bag. "Oh...never mind." She laughed, and now that there were some people there. They all looked up to see the new girl. Her light brown hair and long, black eyelashes framing her beautiful, green eyes.

"Well, I guess I'm going to go change." She said, walking away, towards the girl's dormitory.

"Have fun," I said with a smile. I headed up to the boys dormitory and looked out the window again. I saw the big black dog that was Sirius, and I was confused. He looked up at me, and I gave a signal to stay. He lied down and put his head down.

I ran down to the Main Hall again, not running into someone this time. I went up to Dumbledore's office and knocked, tired. He opened the door, looking sleepy. "Dumbledore. Sirius. Outside my window." I collapsed.

"Come on, Ron." I stood up with difficulty, and we went back down and then up to Gryffindor Tower. We went to the window, and he was still there, laying. "Hmmm..." He whistled low, and Fluffy's head snapped up. he stood up and jumped up to talk to us. Dumbledore opened the window as Sirius changed back to human form.

"I-saw-them." he choked. "Ouch. Harry and Hermione. In a tree," He said, in a confused tone.

"I'll send people. Go up to my office, Fluffy, I'll meet you there." Dumbledore said, then left. I went back down into the common room to find Reliah Surrounded by people, well, guys, actually.

"Ron!" She yelled, seeing me, and started pushing her way through the crowd of guys. She looked relieved to be free of them. And I was too. I didn't want to sit there alone while my best friends were being searched for even harder.

"So, what happened? I saw you go up there with Dumbledore."

"I saw them. He was checking." I couldn't tell her about Sirius. But at least I hadn't lied. Well, maybe I'll get to know her more and i won't be so lonely.

_(AN: Hope you like these two chapters, I couldn't put an author's not on the last one, My computer was being mean, and i can't edit it, lol. PLEASE REVEIW!!) _


End file.
